


A Little Death

by starrypawz



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: He’s used to harsh, he’s used to rough.That has been the life of the Prince of The Underworld.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 221





	A Little Death

He’s used to harsh, he’s used to rough.

That has been the life of the Prince of The Underworld.

The bite of steel against flesh, the coppery smell and taste of blood over and over again, the dark bloom of bruises.

Again and again.

That has been the life of the Prince of the Underworld.

Harsh words and harsh actions.

That has been the life of the Prince of The Underworld.

It’s what he expects either dealt by his hand or by the hand of others.

He’s not expecting soft lips and gentle hands.

He’s not expecting lingering, soft gazes from golden eyes.

He’s not expecting honeyed words poured into his ears, rich like wine.

He’s not expecting how soft and warm flesh feels against flesh.

He’s not expecting to be pulled apart again and again.

He’s not expecting to die an exquisite, gentle death over and over.

He reaches out blindly, hands finding his face as he comes down from the high, shaking, silk against his back. Aware of his own cum splattered across his stomach.

“Than-” He manages his voice barely above a whisper, “Thanatos…” He swallows, “You will be the end of me I swear-”

That draws a chuckle from Death Incarnate who follows it up with a kiss. Zagerus moans into it, still cradling his lover’s face.

And then Thanatos bites

And Zagreus whimpers

“That’s a dirty trick-” Zagreus protests, but any further admonishment is cut short by Thanatos seeking out his lovers neck, kissing and licking and Zagreus takes a shaking grip on his hair and pulls drawing out a moan into the crook of his neck from his lover.

Yet again he’s being soft, and it’s alien to him, he doesn’t know what to do with soft beyond let it overwhelm him, let Thanatos slowly pull him apart and put him back together again. Keep going until the pair of them are exhausted, sweaty, shaky messes in all the best ways twined together in a sea of silken sheets, an oasis in the tempest of shed clothes.


End file.
